Benutzer:4Ever3TEEN
Hallo, hallo! Warum hast du mein Profil angeklickt? Hier ist nicht wiklich etwas zu finden (Vielleicht aber bald...). Wie du siehst, habe ich noch keine Leichen produziert, also schau vielleicht später wieder rein (In zwei, drei Jahren oder so...). FALLS du UNBEDINGT etwas über mich wissen willst: * Ich bin (gefühlt) auf ewig 13 * Ich labere gerne über Anime oder Manga, sofern das Ganze nicht zu Romanzen jedweder Art ausartet * Ich lese immer, bis mir die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen * Ich zeichne Mangabilder auf Niveau von... einem 13-Jährigen (der nicht sonderlich herrausragend ist, aber hey, immerhin!) * Ich spiele Piano auf Niveau eines... Ach, ihr wisst schon! * Ich höre gerne Starset! Ist 'ne echt coole Band! Zieh' sie dir doch mal rein! * Jetzt fällt mir nichts mehr ein... Ah, genau! Ich bin unkreativ! Öh, ja... Auf später dann. Meine Beiträge (Tu's nicht!) * (Allge)Meine beliebtesten Seiten (Hust, hust) Hier erstmal inoffizielle Kategorien und Dazugehöriges: KILLERPASTAS: Hier stapeln sich die coolen Killer, auch "Creeps" genannt, wie die Helden von Marvel und DC. * Jeff the Killer''- Ist es der Wahnsinn, der das Gefühl erschafft, oder ist es das Gefühl, das den Wahn birgt?'' * Ticci-Toby - Ehrlich, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu schreiben soll! * Eyeless Jack ''- Ist es überhaupt menschlich?!'' * Vergo ''- Er hatte wohl zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit in seiner Kindheit...?'' * BEN drowned -'' Eigentlich ''passt er hier nicht richtig rein, aber er wird wie die anderen gefangirlt, also... * Sleepless ''- Er ist so toll, dass du die Nacht durchmachst!'' * Something Worse ''- Zeitgleich mit Obrigem (Sleepless) geschrieben, und so sollte es auch gelesen werden.'' * Blackberry ''- Leider nicht beendete Reihe, die es sich aber zu lesen lohnt!'' * Smile Dog ''- Der passt hier sogar weniger als BEN rein, aber sie sagen, er sei Jeffs Haustier...'' * Laughing Jack ''- Der ist so hardcore (NSFW), dass ich ihn zum Schluss nur überflogen habe! Schande über mich!'' * KageKao ''- Sugoooi! Nihon no Hororu! (Urk, was habe ich da nur geschrieben!)'' * Cassian - Hä? Irgendwie... ist der Name so normal? * Mr. Widemouth ''- Er ist doch irgendwie knuffig, oder? Nein? Okeh...'' * Homicidal Liu - Jeffs Bruder. Aus dem SpinpastaWiki. Ich mag Brüder, die sich nicht anzicken, wirklich gern. :) * Furcht und Schrecken ''- Zu nicht-deutsch Phobos und Deimos, um vernünftige Namen zu haben. Einfach klasse, diese Reihe.'' * DARKNESS ''-'' Vorsicht: Ein recht finsterer Kerl. SPLATTERPASTAS: Blut, seeehr viel Blut, Gewalt, Innereien. Jo, was soll man dazu noch mehr sagen? Nun, ich empfehle eine solche Pasta mit der Garnierung eines Liedes wie z.B. "Blut, Gehirn, Massaker". E-es...sind zuviele!... Darum empfehle ich die dazugehörigen Kategorien da unten und werde hier nichts weiter hinzufügen. EKELPASTAS und SCHOCKERPASTAS: Die Bedeutungen dieser beiden sind überlaufend, deshalb behandle ich sie quasi gleich. Die ebenfalls inoffizielle Unterkategorie Splatterpasta ist... eine dazugehörige Unterkategorie. Häufig werden sie der offiziellen (Ein Hoch auf dieses Wort!) Kategorie NSFW zugeordnet. Diese Pastas versuchen durch Ekel- oder Schockeffekte dem Leser ein Gefühl des schockenden Ekels zu entlocken. Erfahre den Horror des ekelnden Schockers! * Zerfall - Der Name ist Programm, ne? * Normal Porn For Normal People - Das ist aber kein Porno! Das wäre hier nicht erlaubt! * Trypophobia - Ein Musterbeispiel dieser Kategorien. * Das russische Schlafexperiment ''- Dazu gibt's sogar einen Vocaloidsong. "The Experiment" heißt es, glaube ich.'' * Kagome Kagome -'' Die ist im Vergleich zu den anderen geradezu harmlos, aber trotzdem... *Schauder, schauder* Dazu gibt's auch einen gleichnamigen Vocaloidsong.'' * Dogscape ''- Diese Pasta ist so krank! Und das, obwohl es um Hunde(?) geht!'' * NoEnd House - Diese Pasta ist total spannend! Man will immer wissen, wie's weiter geht! * Aas - Eine sehr grausame Geschichte, die auch irgendwie traurig ist. Aber zum Schluss bist du wahrscheinlich trotzdem begeistert! * Finsterblatt - Eine wunderbare, altertümliche Geschichte und sehr spannend noch dazu! Und die Moral der Geschicht? Natur ist böse. Immer schön in den Häusern bleiben, Leute. :) FOLTERPASTAS: ...sind wiederum eine Unterkategorie von Splatterpastas, aber sie sind nun einmal relativ häufig vertreten. Ich persönlich mag diese Art von Pastas nicht, aber nunja. Wie die da oben, sind sie häufig NSFW. "Dein Peiniger kommt dir entgegen, seinen toten, emotionslosen Blick auf dich gerichtet. Deine schwachen Glieder winden sich einen Augenblick vergeblich in den Fesseln, als du siehst, dass er wieder sein "Lieblingsspielzeug" unter das Feuerzeug hält." Das ist das Grundprinzip der sich selbst erklärenden Folterpastas. * Da ich sie ja, wie bereits erwähnt, nicht so gerne lese, umgehe ich sie anscheinend recht geschickt beim Stöbern. Aber falls Du mir eine empfehlen kannst, schreib mich gerne an. Über Empfehlungen freue ich mich immer. :) SCHEINSEINPASTAS: Das sind keine Creepypastas, die irgendwie ein Scheindasein führen! Von diesen Pastas sagt man, dass sie wahr sind/ sein könnten, oder dass sie einen wahren Kern besitzen/ besitzen könnten. Mir ist halt kein besserer Name eingefallen. Hierzu gehören keine Theorien oder Pastas, die über das "gewöhnliche Leben" handeln (und eben nicht über irgendwelche offensichtlich nicht-existenten Monster oder ähnlich Unrealistisches). *Polybius -'' Wie soll man so etwas spielen?! Da bleibe ich lieber beim guten, alten Tetris.'' *Das russische Schlafexperiment -'' Da gibt's so Gerüchte, die besagen, dass... But I dunno!'' *Jeff the Killer ''- Ja, es gibt Gerüchte, die behaupten, dass es hier zumindest einen wahren Kern oder Parallelen zu echten Mördern gibt. Naja.'' *Kagome Kagome ''- Immer dieser "Wahre Kern".'' *Lavandia-Syndrom ''- Aber die hier kennst du doch schon, oder? Da ist was dran!'' *Kuchisake-Onna -'' Aus Japan gibt's viele schaurige Geschichten.'' Und nuuun... folgen die offiziellen Kategorien und Dazugehöriges: REIHEN, SERIEN, MEHRTEILER: ...und was noch alles dazugehört. Solche Typen wie Jeff the Killer nehme ich aber nicht dazu, weil diese vielen Cps einfach von zu vielen verschiedenen Schreiberlingen sind, bzw. fast alle mehr oder weniger "unzusammenhängende Kurzgeschichten" sind, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. * Sleepless ''- Wenn's das als Anime gäb, wäre er bestimmt ein Bishounen. Wollen wir das wirklich?'' * Something Worse ''- Bishounen Nr. 2! Oder er wird zu L! (Der wird sicher auch gefangirlt.)'' * Vergo -'' Hier habe ich zum Autoren verlinkt, da es sonst meines Wissens nach keine andere chronologische Liste gibt, als auf dessen Profil.'' * Die SCP-Akten -'' Also, wer die noch nicht kennt...!'' * The Holders -'' Woher kommen nur all diese Informationen? Falls das bereits bekannt sein sollte, entschuldige ich mich an dieser Stelle für mein Unwissen. Ich habe an dieser Reihe noch nicht so fleißig gelesen... Schande über mich No.2!!'' * Furcht und Schrecken ''- Wieder aus Vergo-Gründen zum Autoren verlinkt. Nun, dieser Kerl wäre wohl kaum ein Bishounen. :) Aber trotzdem cool.'' * DARKNESS ''- Die Farbe dieses Wikis passt echt gut zu dieser Reihe, wenn ich mal so überlege...'' So, hier verlinke trotzdem nochmal zu den unzusammenhängenden Killerpastas, das sind dann eben nur durch die Kategorien verbundene Killerpastas: Ben, Slenderman, Der... das(?) Rake, Jeffi-chyan~<3 (Ok...), Verrrgo, die Kategorie POKÉPASTAS: Ich finde es amüsant, dass diese Kategorie überhaupt exsistiert! Wenn nicht, hätte ich sie selbst erfunden! Häufig sind Poképastas ein umherrennendes, johlendes Haufen Klischees, bestehend aus verfluchten Pokemonspielen, verlassenen, rachsüchtigen Pokemon und/oder unerwarteten Gewaltdarstellungen. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich sie schlecht finde, es gibt einfach zu viele, die sich zu ähnlich sind. Hier sind jedenfalls ein paar Nette/ Bekanntere: * Rakirs Albtraum - RAAAKIRRR!!! *Animeruf nach suizidgefährdetem Freund* * Pokémon Dead Channel - Nur so am Rande, die hätte ich auch in die 'Ekel- und Schockerpastas' stecken können. *Ashs Koma - So ausgetüftelt, so ausführlich! *Vergiss das alles nicht...Bitte... - Wie in so einem Gruselfilm, bei dem man am Anfang noch gar nicht weiß, was das Ganze soll. Ich mag sowas, da kann man sich manchmal eine eigene Geschichte zurechtlegen. *Pokémon Lost Silver - Ich will das Spiel! *Hüpf um dein Leben - Die Spoink-Theorie -'' Tse, aber wer braucht schon ein Spoink. Abras bringen letzendlich doch mehr. Und Like-a-Boss-Typen besorgen sich mindestens ein Mewtu.'' *Hungrig - Also, ich füttere meine Pokémons ja immer - mit Kollegenmenüs und Wunderdinner. *Lavandia-Syndrom - Die Musik in Lavandia kann auf Dauer schon etwas stören. Ich habe als Kiddie manchmal einfach den Ton runtergedreht und habe bei Pokémon Kristall z.B. dann gar nicht bemerkt, dass Suicune in der Nähe war. *Lebendig begraben - Sooo kinderfreundlich, diese Pokémonspiele. (Hey, hier stinkt's nach Sarkasmus!) *Gary Eich: Eine Theorie - GAAARRRYYY!!! *Animeruf no.2* THEORIENPASTAS: Na, Theorien halt. Schaurige Theorien vielleicht. Oder soger solche, die deine ganze Weltanschauung auf den Kopf stellen. Aber alles mal aus anderen Blickwinkeln zu betrachten, bringt den Geist und die Seele zum wachsen, oder? * Ein Ei -'' Was soll ich dazu nur schreiben?'' *Wie die Nase im Gesicht - Die armen Chibis, die haben ja gar keine Nase! *Wonach wir suchen, wenn wir die Angst suchen. - Der vermutich längste Titel hier. *Schmetterlingseffekt - Für eine Theorie ungewöhnlich geschrieben, aber die Message kommt rüber. *Mondschattenwandler - Bin dem zuerst ausm Weg gegang, weil ich mitm Titel nix anfang konnt, aber isiss intressant (Weshalb ich das so "seltsam" geschrieben habe? *Schulterzucken*). RITUALPASTAS: Oh! Hier sind wie bei einer meiner Lieblingskategorien angelangt! Diese sinistren, okkulten Rituale, bei denen man häufig höflich darauf hingewiesen wird, dass man sie nur auf eigene Gefahr durchführen soll. * Die Dealer - Und zwar die Besten! * Das Mitternachtspiel - Ein recht bekanntes und klassisches Ritual. * Cucumé - "Mitternacht, wenn die Vogelscheuche erwacht" * How To Talk To The Devil - Und jetzt, liebe Kinder, ist es Zeit für euch, Papa mal kurz alleine zu lassen. Er braucht Ruhe und Konzentration, um einen hohen Gast gebührend zu empfangen. * Das Stranger Ritual - Man redet doch nicht mit Fremden! * Mister Mammon - Ach, schnöder Mammon! * Morphi - Klingt doch schon mal putzig. * Seite 9 - Oh! Einer meiner Lieblinge! Ich wünschte mir, sie wäre noch länger! * Sehnsucht liebt dich - Romantischer Horror ist immer ein bissel eklig. * Der Fleischmarkt - Tolles Schema! So mag ich Rituale! * Der Freundliche Mann - Ich wäre so tod! * Ardidum-infernalum.com - Ein Internetritual? Nichts ist größer als Meister Internet! * Die Lotterie - ...Und man ist mittendrin dabei! * Das Spiel der Unendlichkeit - Wie da immer noch ganz scheinheilig "Spiel" dabei steht. * Sinnloses Ritual - Dieses Ritual macht Spaß! * Das Zwillingsspiel - "Ey, Luka, haste nich' vielleicht Bock..." VERLORENE FOLGEN: Wie auch Poképastas häufig voller Klischees, aber das Prinzip finde ich eigentlich schon recht gruselig. Jemand berichtet von einer gruseligen Folge einer Serie, die er durch Zufall entdeckt hat (Also, ich meine die Folge, nicht die Serie. Aber manchmal auch die ganze Serie. Ähm, du weißt schon, ne?), einer Folge, die grausam, schockierend und vielleicht sogar verflucht ist... * Dead Bart - "(...) Bart schrieb an die Tafel: 'Ich werde niemanden mehr verfluchen. Ich werde...'" * Thaddäus' Selbstmord - Hatte ich ja schon erwartet. Bei so 'ner Lebensqualität!... Höhö. (Schwester! Versau nicht mein Profil mit deinem seltsamen Humor!) * 1999 - Warum nur... sind es immer Kindersendungen? Aber holla, wurde scheinbar gelöscht. Sehr schade, aber das gibt's zumindest noch als Vertonung. Hoffe ich. * Spongebob Bloodleg Episode - Klein, aber fein! * Ein Bericht über Suicidemouse.avi - "Jaaa, Micky Maus!!! Ja, aber... Nein! Warum!?" Meine imaginäre Tochter zu dieser Cp. Schreiberlinge, die einfach toll sind: Holla, jetzt ist die Liste doch ein bissel lang geworden. Was soll's, dann können sich um so mehr geehrt fühlen. :) Hier gibt's übrigens kein Ranking, das ist einfach alles random durcheinander. Die Markierungen, die ich wohl nach und nach hinzufügen werde, sind: (-) = Der Nutzer ist bereits seit mind. einem Jahr nicht mehr aktiv; (x) = Yay, ich habe alle Creepypastas dieses Schreiberlings gelesen! * Vanum * Eddelfisch (-) * Aylo * Cantwriteanyhorrorstories * Kendjio * AngstkreisCreepypasta * NothingM * Marconiac * The Dark Antichrist * ~Weltenfrost~ * BlackRose16 * Lord Maverik * NegativeRoot * Dechessted Corvus * Mis4nthr0py666 * Ravnene * Rlyehborn * Das Wölfchen * Whocaress (-) * Akaya7 * Pale Diamonds * CyberOlaf * Creepy9623 * OfWarWeDon'tSpeakAnymore * CiFer2089 * TalesFromTheCrypt (-) * ZEttel.SpinnE * Kojotenpfote * Kuraiko * Nathaniel Simon Laval * RottenB (-) * DarknessAngel (-) * RedhairRose (-) * KnifeNight * WhenLightsDie (-) * Der Captain * Horrorcocktail * Meike Sommer * RookieNightmare * Flatinka * NamelessGhula (-) * Soremann * Amina Black (-) * Bagbagugan * BecksLaFleur * Eulenmaus * TheVoiceInYourHead * Foxy1303 * Duschvorhang (-) * Fuchs111 * BassLightyeah (-) * -scratch- * ---XxHunterXx--- * Implord * PanicPainter (-) * IAmYourMaster (-) * CocoNoAka (-) * Rawb1t * ScherbenKind (-) * TheRealManInBlack * Felix20010 (-) * Rheago (-) * Stillerzeuge (-) * Pretty little Psyco * HorrorReader * Eisengroud * JTR2000 (-) * Levias(-) * ShimaiXimoto * MijinKae * Fronz-Tec (-) * AnonymusXD (-) * Myzia * 13NeKo13 * TheNovelist * B0undT0gether * Dämon-Girl (-) * Weednachtsmann * Taipanix * InsaneRules * MoriCreeps * ScreenTea * KatyCraft (-) * Jean Floressas Des Esseintes (x)(-) * Deniden (-) * Alina-Sophia (-) * Coffeejunkie34 (-) * Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (-) * Loxi-san * Sylar1998 * Tim-CP * Schwarzwind (-) * Zhyrat * WhiteMidnight (-) * Sillshez15 (-) * Jstnekt * CanNibalCoOkie * Halverson * Hallo und guten Tag (-) * Seuchenkind * Andrer12345 * SloPeple (-) * Little Mary * Yandere Gaius (-) * Wepwaut Es wächst und wächst und wächst...